


Epiphany

by helena_s_renn



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: AU, COVID, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, dream - Freeform, hints of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Sam wakes up spooked in the middle of the night...
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Kudos: 6





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luluthechoosingcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/gifts).



> There's a bit of this and a bit of that. Scattered, like a dream. No actual sex (sorry!). Fair warning for mentions of the current state of the world, and hints of mpreg. And probably no real epiphany.
> 
> Sam's dream is one I had, myself.
> 
> As always, this is fiction and has nothing to do with the real GVF.

-2020, slightly AU, around Christmastime

Danny jerked awake the second after Sam. The room was too dark to see anything but the suggestion of a thin but sturdy male body sitting up in bed. He cleared the slight scratch from his throat, asking “What is it, Sammy? Bad dream?”

“Mm, not exactly…”

At that point Danny realized his friend was panting hard. “Sex dream?” Not even thinking, just feeling, he reached over and curled his fingers over Sam’s thigh. For the first time possibly ever, Sam flinched under his touch.

“Danny…” The drummer started to pull away, but Sam was quicker and stopped him with a warm hand over his. “It was neither… so vivid though. I dreamt that we were under martial law. There was an announcement over the radio, and I realized we were living in something like a FEMA trailer, square metal box at the end of an endless row of them. Out the window, a huge convoy of Jeeps and Humvies was rolling by. It was so loud, between engines and people yelling. The air swirled around, thick with diesel fumes and dust. You were there, sitting maybe three feet from me but miles away…”

“I’m right here. And that’s not gonna happen.” They’d been surfing the news before bed when the subject had been raised. Danny had dismissed it from his mind but apparently something about it had taken root in Sam’s subconscious. While he wouldn’t say Sam was easily suggestible, Danny has learned that sometimes unexpected pieces of trivia stuck in Sam’s head. The concept, though he deemed it unlikely, was hardly trivial.

“What if… what if it happened and we got separated, or things went back to how it used to be, where we couldn’t even hold hands in public? I got the feeling that’s where things were heading.” Sam’s fingers were restless, the pads and calluses alternately caressing and scratching.

“Well, it’s not like we can do that anyway. The record company. Imagine if we kissed where anyone but your brothers could see it.” Danny huffed a little, like he always did about certain clauses in their contract. Not that he was within a hundred yards of ‘exhibitionist’. And he valued their privacy very much.

“Yah, I know. Can I tell you the rest of my dream?”

“Only if it was good, a good dream.”

Good or bad, Sam took it as a go-ahead. He shifted on his butt a little and his sleepy scent drifted up from under the covers. “A little boy was there with us, really little, maybe two, but he could talk. Well, more like he spoke by telepathy…”

He didn’t mean to, but Danny let out a noise of disbelief. “Who was he, Jesus?”

Sam didn’t answer right away. "He was my son.”

The hairs on Danny’s arms stood up. "Have you neglected to tell me something?” From its resting place on Sam’s leg, his hand skidded past his groin to his belly.

Sam retorted, “Don’t be such a dork.” Danny could pretty much hear him roll his eyes in the dark.

Next option then. “Did you knock somebody up?” It bothered him; his skin flashed from cold to hot and back, freezing to sweating in response to the idea.

“No! We agreed… none of that. But if so, double bag it. Danny, there’s been no one else this whole almost-year.” COVID, he meant as the timeframe, something that anyone who lived through it would talk about for the rest of their lives, kind of like old people asking each other where they were when they heard Kennedy was shot, or middle-aged folks comparing their locales when various rockstars died. “If you don’t already know that, hear it from my lips.”

Danny waited. He had the feeling there would be more, and he was right. There were more rustling noises as Sam laid down, and they fit themselves together face to face. God, he loved this, their personal, living, 3D puzzle. “The little boy, my son, he took us back to Frankenmuth, an idealized version of it. The sky there was hypnotic, sunset-colored lighting, it conveyed feelings, induced euphoria. We walked the streets, all the houses were big and old and beautiful, the lawns spread out to the horizon, lush emerald green. I think it was… not a preview, just a taste.”

“Are you tired of this life here, Sam?” The quiet longing in Sam’s voice was a little unnerving. “Our life? Are you thinking you want to go back to Frankenmuth… settle down and start having rugrats?” That was something that had no appeal to Danny, not since he'd seen something of the world. Maybe when he was forty. Make that fifty.

“No, Danny, I’ll never go back there, not permanently. It was just a dream.” Now he was the one being reassuring. Their roles flip-flopped like that a lot, though no one would think so. “Where ever you are, that’s where I want to be. In secret or in sin, not that I believe that shit, or till the plague takes us.”

The wording brought a chuckle from Danny, whose gut finally stopped churning. “You know what that sounds like, right?”

“What, like I love you enough to have your baby?” Hips rutted against hips, and that irresistible Sammy-scent filled Danny’s nostrils again, while warmth flooded him inside and out. He only wished he could see the color and shape of the lips he was kissing, and of the eyes he had memorized years ago.

“Enough to live in a FEMA trailer with me, in the middle of a convoy?”

Sam crawled on top of him. “Only if there’s running water. I can’t live through much of your stinky feet.”

Not to be outdone, Danny snaked a hand between them. “To say nothing of your--!”

The squeal that followed left them both gasping. In a deft move, Danny flipped them again, grinding down. “I want you, here and now, you and me. No more talk of what is or might be out there. Gonna make you forget, at least for tonight.”

“Do it, Danny!” Long legs wrapped around him, both of them giggling at Sam’s riff off his eldest brother. "Like there's no tomorrow 'cuz who knows."

Danny, being the nice, polite and considerate young man that he was, obliged.

Fin.


End file.
